1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of power supply, and more particularly to such method wherein a part of a connector is formed as power supply control elements to interrupt the power supply in case of an erroneous connection of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A memory pack in which a memory module or the like is enclosed in a metal or conductive case for mechanical reinforcement and noise shielding, the case having an aperture installing a connector is known in the art. Such a memory pack, if erroneously mounted, may cause short-circuiting of the contacts of the connector which are connected to a main apparatus by the metal case of the metal pack, thus eventually damaging the circuits in the main apparatus.